


Scared

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Request: For the halloween prompt :#20 "I'll stay in the car, while you guys party with the ghost" with our lovable scaredy-cat Jooheon XD.Hell yeah, Jooheon is such a cutie.Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You guys have been going out for a while, out to the entire group and pretty much any inner group of friends that you two have.Scenario :You guys were invited to a Halloween party, but what you two didn’t know was that the house where the party was being hosted at had a haunted maze to get to the actual party.





	Scared

**Request:** For the halloween prompt :    
#20 "I'll stay in the car, while you guys party with the ghost" with our lovable scaredy-cat Jooheon XD.

 

_ Hell yeah, Jooheon is such a cutie. _

 

**_Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :_ **

You guys have been going out for a while, out to the entire group and pretty much any inner group of friends that you two have.

 

**_Scenario :_ **

_ You guys were invited to a Halloween party, but what you two didn’t know was that the house where the party was being hosted at had a haunted maze _ _ to get to the actual party. _

 

**_~ Lee Jooheon x Reader~_ **

**_Scared_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

“What’s that”, I heard Jooheon say from the passenger's seat.

“Seems like they rented out a haunted mansion for the party” I said, wondering who and why would they do that.

I parked my car in one of the few spaces left, “Okay Jooheon let’s get go-”

"I'll stay in the car” he said, smiling nervously, “You go party with the ghost.”

Eyeing him, I saw him clutching onto the seat with one hand and and another firm hand on the seat belt.

“Jooheonie”, I said, trying my best to to smile at how cute he was, “Are you scared?”

“Wh-what!? Are you not?!” he exclaimed, his eyes widening as much as they could, showing complete and utter fear, “T-that maze looks long- and not only that- it’s a haunted maze-” he said, flustered, and it almost seemed as if he was about to cry.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, he finally was brought back to earth, “Jooheonie”, I said slowly, trying to calm him down, “Hold my hand, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

His ears turned red, “But-”

Leaning over I pecked his lips, drawing my hand to his chin and letting it linger, “I’ll protect you”, I said, smiling so that he knew I was being genuine, “Everyone knows already- so you don’t need to stress about that.”

I placed another kiss on his forehead, “You can relax if you're with me.”

He looked at me anxiously, yet I was unsure if it was now because of me or because of the haunted house, “Do you promise?” he said quietly, making me almost explode from how cute and innocent he looked.

Biting my lip briefly, I nodded, pulling on his hoodie, which was a part of his Pikachu onesie, “You can cover your eyes if you need to, too.”

We had done one of the most cheesy and embarrassing things for halloween, have a couple costume, yet it started off only as a joke.

I had asked Jooheon if he wanted to be Pikachu for Halloween and we could go together since I was going to be a Pokemon Trainer. Surprisingly, he seemed excited at the idea, shyly smiling in response, followed by a brief nod.

We got out of the car, hearing the the loud music blasting from inside the house.

Watching as Jooheon walled over to me, I took ahold of his hand, squeezing it to let him know I was there for them.

He pursed his lips, showing off his cute dimples, which I had to poke.

He flinched, “St-stop it”, he said biting his lip, looking down so that I couldn’t look at his blush.

I smiled, interlacing our fingers, bringing up his hand to my lips so that I could kiss his hand, “I can’t help it”, I said, making him focus on only me so that when we entered he wouldn’t be scarred, yet secretly I knew I was doing this mostly just to see his cute expressions.

“You’re so cute”, I said, making him do something in between a shiver and a flinch.

He nodded, licking his lips and gasping for air, “O-okay I got it”, he said, tugging on my hand, “Let’s go in now.”

“Okay Jooheonie”, I said smiling even more as I saw his Pikachu tail swing side to side behind his legs.

_ He’s so cute. _


End file.
